Best Friends or Lovers?
by m1tt
Summary: Miley and Lilly have been best friends for a long time. They both want to take their relationship to the next level. Will it be exactly what they wanted?
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death


	2. Best Friends or Lovers?

Miley layed on her bed, flipping through the pages of an old photo album. This was a photo album with pictures full of her and her best friend, Lilly. She stumbeled across a very familiar picture of the two of them when they were nine years old. They were both completely naked, as they were about to take a bath together. They did everything together. They have been best friends since Miley moved to Malibu from Tenessee. She fingered the black and white photo and decided it was time she told Lilly about her feelings for her. She wasn't sure if Lilly was giving her any signs as to if she liked her back the way she liked her. But she was fed up with keeping her feelings to herself for so long that she knew she would have to tell her eventually.

She put the photo album away, deciding not to masturbate to the other naked photos of her and Lilly. She picked up her cell phone and called Lilly, to make sure she was home alone today. Lilly answered quickly and established that she was alone. Miley quickly got up off of her bed, put her album away and walked into her Hannah Montana closet.

She walked over to the revolving racks of clothes and pressed the tiny pink button that camoflagued with her wall so no one could see it. A secret door opened up to a decent sized room. It was filled with lingerie and sex toys. She walked around the room, questioning each outfit. She finally decided on a top that gave her a lot of cleavage and showed off her toned muscles. She picked out a matching bottom skirt that attached to the top with straps. She knew Lilly would think she was sexxy. She debated on if she wanted to pick out an oufit for Lilly to wear, too and she finally decided that she did.

She always wanted Lilly to strip for her. This would be the perfect time. She was going to give Lilly the outfit, have her dance around in it and then they were going to lose their virginity together. Perfect.

She picked out the outfit that she thought would look hot on Lilly and neatly folded it up and put it in a red-silk box and tied it with a bow. She walked over to the other side of the room and took a good look at the abundance of sex toys she had collected. She picked out about seven different ones and some dildo's. She packed them away, along with Lilly's present into her backpack. After that, she changed into her outfit and rubbed her body with glitter lotion/ body oil. She put on some make up and Lilly's favorite lip gloss. It tasted like strawberries. Lilly loved strawberries. To make everything look casual, she put on a pair of very tight, low rise jeans and a green sweatshirt. She wanted Lilly to be surprised.

When she was certain she looked sexxy enough for her best friend, she called her up.

"Hey Lil, It's Miles. I was just making sure you knew I was coming over and sleeping over." Miley started.

"Yeah, I figured you were going to sleep over. I have stuff planned out for us to do. It is going to be a blast!" Lilly responded.

"Okay, I will be over your house in two minutes and forty five seconds precisely. Be ready." She smirked.

They said their goodbyes and Miley packed up everything she was going to be needing. She took one last look in the mirror and smiled to herself. 'I am finally going to have sex with Lilly!' she thought to herself.

Exactly two minutes and forty-five seconds later, Miley arrived at Lilly's front door. She pulled out a spare key out of her jean pocket and opened the door. When she walked in, she was amazed. There were hundreds of little candles spread out everywhere. Except for the candle light, it was completely dark in the house.

Miley walked inside and locked the door behind her, following the path of candles to Lilly's room. She found Lilly on her bed reading a new issue of her favorite magazine. She laughed.

"I like what you've done with the place." Miley said.

"Only the best for you." Lilly smiled.

"Here, I bought you something!" Miley said, pulling the box out of her backpack. Lilly automatically knew it was clothes.

"You can change in here, I will be right out in the family room." Miley winked.

"Get comfortable." Lilly responded.

Miley walked out of the room, leaving Lilly's door slightly ajar. She put her backpack down on the chair next to the couch and took off her hoodie and tight, low rise jeans. She layed herself on the couch and put her body in a sexy position. Almost the exact one she did when Josh came to take her out that day, back when she liked boys. She placed a hand on one of her boobs and moaned. She was definately ready to feel things like she had never felt before. She peered into Lilly's room and watched her open the box. She saw Lilly smile and slowly drop her clothes from her body. She could only see the shadows and lines of Lilly's slender body, but that was enough to get her heart thumping. Lilly put on Miley's favorite lip gloss and walked outside.

She immediately saw Miley sprawled out on the couch and her heart jumped to her throat.

'So she does want what I want...' she smirked.

"I love this outfit. Thanks babe." Lilly said to Miley. Miley winked.

Miley pulled Lilly to her and within seconds, the space once between them was closed. They were kissing. Finally. They were kissing!

They pulled apart quickly and looked at eachother.

"I love you, Lilly. Your sexy ass is making me horny. Will you make love to me?" Miley asked.

"Hell yeah, Miley. I have loved you for so long. It would be my pleasure to fuck you, if you would fuck me too." She responded, rubbing her breasts with Miley's.

They began to engage into another, hot kiss. Miley massaged Lilly's bottom lip with hers, savoring her taste. She let her hands do their own thing. One was grabbing and neading Lilly's ass while the other was touching her clit. Sending shivers up and down both of their spines.

Lilly nibbled on Miley's top lip and frenched her. She was doing the exact same thing to Miley that Miley was doing to her. The two girls got up off the couch and carefully, without parting their lips, stumbeled across the house and up the stairs into Lilly's parents room. This was the room with the best bed.

Miley picked Lilly up and Lilly wrapped her legs around Miley's waist and crossed them in the back, letting her tongue dart around freely within her mouth. Lilly began rubbing her body all over Miley's. They parted, desperate for breath.

Miley got comfortable on the soft bed as Lilly turned on the TV. She went onto the real sex channels and came across her favorite lesbian one. It was just about to start. Miley suddenly shot up and ran downstairs, almost fogetting that she had the sex toys in her backpack. She brought it upstairs and found Lilly very comfortable on the bed. Miley dumped the contents of her backpack onto the end of the bed.

She crawled up the bed and right up to Lilly. She locked their faces once again. Lilly started undressing Miley and let her hands glide all over Miley's shiny, soft skin. When Miley was completely naked from head to toe, she stretched and moved about in front of Lilly. She started to tease her as the room filled with moans from the TV. Miley did splits and pushed her clit in front of Lilly's face a few times. She rubbed her ass in Lilly's face and Lilly kissed it. Miley moaned as Lilly touched her clit. She stopped and layed down on her back on the bed.

"Will you strip for me hottness?" Miley asked with her eyes closed.

They let go of eachothers grasp and Lilly kneeled in front of Miley, who was still laying down. She slowly closed her eyes and pulled down the shirt straps with her fingers. She pulled the straps down and the shirt hung just under her boobs. She did the harlem shake in front of Miley's face and then continued to strip, hoping she was doing what Miley had wanted. Lilly pulled the top over her head and her boobs jiggled freely and fell into place upon her chest. Miley cooed. Lilly brought Miley's hands up to her underwear/thong part of the lingerie. They both slowly slid the bottoms off and now both the girls were completely naked.

Lilly layed right on top of Miley. Their bodies became one. They began to furiously make out. Lilly's legs kept sliding up and down Miley's. Miley was rubbing her hands all over the back of Lilly. Miley flipped her over so she was on top and gave her a bunch of little butterfly kisses from her lips down to her area. She looked up at Lilly and Lilly nodded. Miley dove in.

She licked and explored every crevice of Lilly's waxed clit. When she was sure she licked everything on the outside, she parted the perfect pussy lips and licked the very edges of Lilly's vagina. Lilly kept moaning and squirming. But Miley was just getting started!

Miley stuck her tongue all the way into Lilly's clit and licked away. She loved the taste of Lilly's insides. She especially loved the smell. Lilly let out a soft purr and Miley took her tongue out. She stuck two fingers inside herself and pumped them up and down. She did the same to Lilly with her other hand. The she slid her tongue back into the dark doors and they parted willingly. She had her pleasure and her tongue needed a rest. She grabbed her hot pink dildo and shoved it into Lilly, returning her mouth with Lilly's. Miley pushed the dildo in and out of Lilly's tight box. Lilly was nearly screaming. Miley could feel Lilly's heart speed up and she slid back down to Lilly's treasured area and pulled the dildo out, after giving it a good lick and suck, she turned her face back to Lilly's erect area.

She pulled the throbbing organ into her mouth and sucked it as hard as she could. Lilly started leaking a sticky, white substance that Miley thought tasted like an ice cream sundae. She licked and sucked Lilly dry. Then, out of breath she collapsed ontop of her. When Lilly recovered from her high climax, she layed Miley down gently and didn't bother teasing her. She wanted to get the good stuff. Lilly immediately stuck her tongue and three fingers into Miley's clit. She pumped, licked and sucked as hard as she could without hurting her lover. Miley's heart raced, her pussy tightened and throbbed furiously. Miley was nearly at climax and once Lilly took out her fingers and tongue and stuck in the same hot pink dildo Miley used, her juices were flowing freely now and Lilly wasted no time in collecting them with her mouth. When both girls were out of breath, they collapsed into eachother. Miley climbed ontop and Lilly was underneath. They layed there for a little while, just enjoying eachother's company. Then Miley climbed next to Lilly and the two let their juices churn around in their bodies and just relaxed, watching the porn in front of them.

Once they were sure that their bodies were ready for more, they took note to some positions and techniques from the show and started on their way again. This time, Lilly was in the center of the bed, laying on her back. Then Miley layed herself ontop of Lilly. But this time she positioned her mouth over Lilly's clit and her clit over Lilly's mouth. The two formed as one again and before long, they shot off into eachothers mouths.

The two girls ended up falling asleep, naked, enjoying eachothers company. They held eachother close and slept the whole night through. They had waited so long for this day to come. It was finally theirs. They had lost their virginity, to their best girl friend.

What they were soon to find out was that everyday they would be making love to eachother. Sometimes other people would join in, too. But for now, they were just content that they finally stole eachothers most prized posession.


End file.
